Modern communication systems have an array of capabilities, including integration of various communication modalities with different services. For example, instant messaging, voice/video communications, data/application sharing, white-boarding, and other forms of communication may be combined with presence and availability information for subscribers. Such systems may provide subscribers with the enhanced capabilities such as providing instructions to callers for various status categories, alternate contacts, calendar information, and comparable features. Furthermore, collaboration systems enabling users to share and collaborate in creating and modifying various types of documents and content may be integrated with multimodal communication systems providing different kinds of communication and collaboration capabilities. Such integrated systems are sometimes referred to as Unified Communication and Collaboration (UC&C) systems.
While UC&C systems provide for increased flexibility in communications, they also present a number of implementation challenges. For instance, a UC&C system typically utilizes multiple interconnected networks to route various communications. Since different networks may be managed by different entities, challenges thus arise in managing communications quality for communications that are routed among independently managed networks. Further, individual networks and network managers may not have visibility into media types and session constraints for UC&C data streams, and thus may be unable to adjust network settings to optimize network, session, and device performance.